Too Strong
by CKLMF
Summary: You see, Saitama accidentally became a god. Just accidentally.
1. Chapter 1

Saitama became too strong. Yes, he did the 100 training regime, but he didn't stop there. He went beyond that, and did 200! Yes, he doubled his training! And he still kept going!

200, 300, 400.. All the way to 1000. At this point, he destroys everything in his path, just by eye movement.

If he took a small breath, he would take 30% of the earth's air. If he moved his head slightly, everything around him would be reduced to dust. If he took a step, huge earthquakes would happen around the world.

Every minor thing he did would destroy everything around him. So, he stopped moving. Completely. His willed his body to go into hibernation, but on a much bigger scale. See, normal hibernation for mammals would just have their heart rate slow, their breath low, and their metabolism reduce. What Saitama did was stop everything. His body was basically dead. His organs shut down. He did not breathe. He was completely still, like a statue.

He went into deep meditation as a statue, to pass the time. He also didn't want to see all the sales he missed whilst in meditation. For centuries he meditated, slowly reaching enlightenment without even knowing it.

In the outside world, he was one of the 7, now 8 wonders of the world. A completely unmoving man, with all his needed organs shut down. But he was still alive. Countless doctors, scientists, heroes, tried to get the secrets of his body. But when they tried moving him, they couldn't. It was like he was glued to the earth. They tried cutting him, to get samples, but all weaponry broke before him. It didn't help that he was bald. Both atop his head, and down there. They tried everything, but nothing worked. So they gave up.

The Earth slowly changed without Saitama. Humans nearing extinction many many times. The Hero Association barely got the human population to an acceptable level. Hell, the only reason the Hero Association existed was because the CEO's son died from a Mysterious Being. Many great heroes died as well. Silver Fang died from natural causes at age 167. Watchdog Man died from heart worms. Etc.

At the same time, many other heroes with potential that passes their predecessors appeared. Some monsters even jumped to the hero's side. All without Saitama knowing.

Now that 300 years have past, Saitama awoke from his hibernation. He had reached enlightenment, meaning he also gained control of his emotions, and strength. For the first time in hundreds of years, Saitama could finally get the sales he desired.

 **Oooie, another story after like, 5 months. I probably won't finish this, like my 2 other stories. But meh.**

 **So Saitama got too strong, and a lot of other shit happened. I'm gonna have to make tons of OC's to replace the roster of the fallen heroes. Also new enemies for Saitama.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy, that man looks funny!" said a young boy in the arms of his mother. Said man was Saitama. Saitama was standing on a piece of rock unprotected, arms crossed, back straight, and in his pajamas. He had a stupid look on his face, like if you spaced out during math class.

"That man is the Foolish Baldy. They named him that because he looks so funny!" said the boy's mother. Indeed, what the mother said was correct. Saitama, more or less, looks like a total fool.

"Do you want to touch him?" said the mother.

The child replied was a passionate nod, and demanded the mother to lift him up so he could touch Saitama's face.

"Mommy, lift me up! I want to touch his face!" the child exclaimed. With a chuckle, the mother lifted the child up so he was level with Saitama's face.

The child reached his hand out. The moment his finger touched Saitama, he felt a connected. He felt it on a spiritual level. As if he was touching the softest, warmest thing on the planet.

Unbeknownst to the outside world, this touch made Saitama wake from his meditation. Somehow, the child's touch on his face made him awaken.

Saitama blinked, and the child jerked back in suprise. "M-Mommy, the statue blinked!" There was no need for the child to say that, because the mother saw it as well. Everyone who was looking at Saitama saw it.

One of the 8 wonders of the world moved. So, people naturally acted accordingly.

"OH MY GOD HE MOVED!"

"SOMEONE CALL THE HERO ASSOCIATION!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Were some of the responses. The security of the museum were caught off guard by the pandemonium, and stood there like idiots.

Saitama moved once more, this time it wasn't a blink, his hand moved up to his face, stopping right below his nose. His hand formed a fist, and his pinkie popped out. He stuffed it up his nose.

"What are you guys doing?" he said in a gravely voice "Keep it down, my ears are starting to hurt."

This time, the guards were prepared. They were still startled, since nobody expected the man to move all of the sudden, but nevertheless, they called the Hero Association.

"THE FB HAS MOVED! I REPEAT, THE FB HAS MOVED!"

Very quickly, hundreds of D, C, and B class heroes moved. The museum wasn't far from the Hero Association's base which was swarming with heroes, so they got there fast.

A woman dressed in running wear quickly stopped the panic.

"Everyone, calm down! Quickly make an orderly line, and exit the museum." she said.

Soon, the museum was empty of civilians. The S class heroes arrived right after the civilians were gone.

"Man, you guys work fast." said a young orange haired man in martial art attire.

This all happened while Saitama watched.

'Where the hell am I?' he thought 'Did I get kidnapped? I hope they didn't steal everything from my house..'

"Now, let's talk to the Foolish Baldy." he said.

Even though Saitama reached enlightenment, he still had emotions. And his baldness still was a very, very sore spot for him.

"Who the hell you calling baldy, you baldy!" he yelled.

The man ignored his remark, and quickly introduced himself.

"Hello Foolish Baldy, I am Charanko, S class, and former disciple of Silver Fang." he said.

Hearing that nickname once again, he got even more pissed.

"I SAID, WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING BALDY!?" he screamed.

The heroes were dumbfounded. Charanko was a former disciple of Silver Fang, a very powerful and famous hero a couple of centuries back. And all he cared about was his nickname? How old was this guy to never of have heard of this hero?

Charanko, in shock, responded "Foolish Bal-, I mean.. Wait, what is your name?"

"I am Saitama." he said with an irritated look on his face.

"Ok Foolish Bald- Saitama." Charanko continued, his voice quivering "Have.. Have you never heard of Silver Fang..?"

"Former disciple of Silver Fang!?." Saitama exclaimed "Never heard of him."

The heroes were pretty pissed. This man lead them like donkeys. Pretending to be surprised and then saying that he didn't know anything, what a bastard!

 **END OF CHAPPIE**

 **So there you go. A lot of the conversations and storytelling in this story is gonna be this awkward. So meh.**

 **So. Charanko is a S class hero! Now I gotta introduce more heroes! God damnit..**

 **Send me PM's of OC's. Here's the basic layout.**

 **Name:**

 **Hero Name:**

 **Ability or Martial Arts:**

 **Personality:**

 **Age:**

 **Looks:**

 **Hero Rank:**

 **Add more categories if you wish. You can make children of the fallen heroes or disciples if you got nowhere to start.**

 **Hope ye enjoyed de stori**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are.. Are you serious?" said Charanko, on the verge of crying. With one exchange with this man, his all his mental energy went poof!

This man was of course, Saitama. The reason Saitama doesn't know any heroes, was because he was too focused on his training.

"Yea." replied Saitama. "Who is this Slimy Fart or Salty Barn you keep talking about?"

All the surrounding heroes just died inside a little. Slimy Fart!? Salty Barn!? It's Silver Fang! It's not that god damn hard to remember!

Charanko took the brunt of the attack. Tears of disbelief and sadness are pouring out his eyes. His body suddenly withered. If you look closely, you can see his soul trying to escape the confines of his body. An old woman with bags under her grey eyes was consoling him, patting his face. One can only assume that she's blind.

Another hero noticed Charanko's near death state and replaced him.

"Hey." said an intimidating green eyed man "I'm Zero, you can call me Shion." he said with a silly smile on his face. His hand was out, waiting for a handshake.

The heroes noticed Zero trying to start a conversation with Saitama. They knew he was carefree, but still prayed for his mental health.

"Why're you called Zero?" said Saitama, taking Zero's hand. "Is it because you're weak?"

Silence was all that could be heard in the museum. This man just insulted the S-rank 14 hero. Many heroes have seen Zero's fighting style. He blitz around monsters while using ESP to slowly corrode monsters by scattering the monster's molecules.

Contrary to everyone's expectations, Zero didn't seem mad at all. He wasn't even bothered by it.

"Haha! I like your sense of humour!" Zero said, his arm around Saitama. "Let's go get something to eat! You must be hungry after being dead for so long!"

Ignoring Zero's invitation, he instead asked "Hey Zero, where am I currently?

Before he could get his answer, Zero remembered why he was here.

"Scratch that invitation, Saitama, we gotta get you to the Hero Association." he said quickly.

With that reminder the other heroes scrambled around trying to get the bald man to the base.

 **LE STORY END**

This chapter is shorter than the others, and I apologize. Reason why is, well.. It's hard capturing how OC's act, even with a description. So, the human interaction might seem a lot more awkward than usual and I don't want people to suffer. I can understand if you unfollow now :P

OC Shion was made by THE CREATOR and Hydra.

OC who was consoling Charanko was made by Childish 'paw.

So there it is, 2 OC's introduced in one chapter. Good job me. For the OC who's cheering up Charanko, you'll discover her name on a later chapter.

Hope you enjoied de stori


	4. Chapter 4

Zero grabbed Saitama, hefted him on his shoulder, and ran his ass off. Or, at least he tried to. He couldn't actually lift Saitama's pajamas, let alone Saitama.

"H-Hey.. Saitama?" While pulling at Saitama's PJ's, Zero asked "Dude.. How fat are you?"

You couldn't tell what a someone's specs are with their looks alone in this day and age. A muscular, macho man could be lighter than an anorexic, half-dead child.

This is because of the phenomenon of bullshit. Nobody actually knew why. Nobody knew how. It was just.. Is. That was just how life worked.

The many other heroes saw Zero trying his damned hardest to lift Saitama, and didn't really want to help. Or to even interact with Saitama, to be honest. They saw what he could do.

"Oh.. Actually, I dunno." Saitama replied. "I guess, around 120 pounds?" Starting to be a little annoyed and worried that Zero might rip his PJ's, he gently shook him off his body.

"Hey, stop it. You might rip my PJ's." said Saitama. Zero just went silent. He couldn't even lift his PJ's, how the hell was he gonna rip it? Feeling rather weak, he tactically retreated.

One, brave little heroine, saw that nobody else wanted to even look at Saitama. So, being the good hero that she was, she spoke up.

This little heroine was dressed in a black spandex, with leather padding. She had a light green biker helmet on her black pigtail. This was the only granddaughter of Mumen Rider. Mumen Rider V2, C-class!

In the most authoritative voice she could do, she shot an order at Saitama. "Saitama, on the orders of the Hero Association, you must come with us to the HQ."

The masses just gave a small wry smile at her. In the eyes of nearly all the heroes, there was only pity and amusement. Some even gave bets to how long she would last.

Saitama, noticing the pity, decided to go along with her order. "Ok."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Silence was all you could hear in the rather big museum. The heroes just silently resigned. They gave up. You can't even be surprised at him anymore. You don't listen to the 2 famous S-classes, but to a C-class nobody? Fuck that!

Mumen Rider V2, expecting a comeback lacking all common sense, was caught off guard. Quietly collecting herself, she just left, going towards the Hero Association HQ, expecting Saitama to follow her.

Saitama, not breaking her expectations, followed her. Leaving the other heroes behind. Still stunned, the only thought throughout their minds were:

" _ **What the actual fuck."**_

~Line Break~

Mumen Rider V2, hopped on her bicycle, a family heirloom passed down from her grandfather, this bike has suffered through many monsters, dirt, and broken wheels. So, the bike got heavy modifications. Now, pedal powered, she can easily pass 80 mph. She offered Saitama a seat, only with him rejecting it.

"No worries, I can run." he said. Remembering how easy he shook off Zero, she just shrugged, and moved on.

She started to pedal, accelerating quickly, going from 0 mph to 50 mph in a couple of minutes. Right next to her was Saitama. Not being surprised nor concerned for his wellbeing due to his achievement of shaking off an S-class hero, she pedaled faster.

In a matter of minutes, they went 26 miles, reaching the one of the entrances of City A, the city where the HA's HQ resides in.

The city is surrounded by sleek black walls, reaching 50 meters. Beyond that were little residential areas, for heroes C-A class, along with another wall. This one being a lot bigger than the one before it. That protects the civilian living area. Beyond that, is where the S-class heroes live. In the middle of the city, was a tower. That was the HA HQ.

Facing the door, Mumen Rider V2 requested to be teleported. A robotic voice spoke out.

"Class, Name, ID, Race, Destination, any other passengers." spoke the robotic voice.

"C-class hero, Mumen Rider V2. ID:XXXX, request to teleport into HA HQ, along with Foolish Baldy." said Mumen Rider V2, ignoring the protests of Saitama.

A couple of minutes passed before the robot voice spoke again.

"Request accepted. Will be teleported in 3.. 2… 1.."

 _Shoom_

~Line Break & End of story~

 **There. New chapter. I hope the descriptions were somewhat satisfying? Anyhow, I made MMV2. Why not any other OC you guys req? Because cannon fodder. All of you have A & S classes, rather than weaker classes. (except for 1 dude. tyyyyy) Don't worry, I'll be using your characters. Somehow.**

 **BTW, how do you do line breaks? Like those light blue lines in a fanfic? Please help.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mumen Rider V2 and Saitama arrived at the top of the HA HQ.

The top wasn't anything too special. It was just a black heavily fortified room, with a door leading to the director's office.

"Well, Saitama, this is as far as I can go with my authorization," said Mumen Rider V2. "The Director, the leader of the HA, is right on the other side of the door." And with that, she left.

Saitama walked to the door and opened it. The Director's office was a lot nicer than the top of the HQ. The walls and roof was a glass that was incredibly durable. There was also a lot of Greek-based painting and sculptures all around.

In the back of all that was the Director, on his pure gold chair and doing some work on his gold desk. Next to him were two men, probably heroes as they were dressed in pretty cool costumes. To summarize, the place was way too shiny.

The Director was a considerably fat man, with a huge double chin that looked like balls were surgically added to his face. He had platinum blonde hair and was wearing a white suit.

"Ah, hello Caped Baldy." said the Director. "It's nice to meet you, please have a seat." He looked at one of the men beside him. The man immediately got Saitama a chair... It was also made of gold.

Saitama sat down in the seat offered to him. He was still pretty pissed at the name EVERYONE kept using for him, but just gave up trying to stop it.

"It has been somewhere around 300 years since my great-grandfather found you standing in front of a convenience store. He was appalled at your ability to stay dead but alive. Like immortals." said the Director "He began to research you, hiring all the best scientists to look at you. When he die-"

"Yea, yea. Can we get on with this? I have places to be you know." interrupted Saitama.

The Director was stunned. He was the most politically powerful man in the world. There was no competition at all since heroes were the only way to drive the monsters back. Then this guy comes in and interrupted his whole speech and backstory.

"Um... Alright then. To get to the point, you are basically my property now." said the Director. "And I would like you to join the Heroes Association. I have seen how you shook off Zero, so joi-"

"Nah, I'm good." interrupted Saitama... Again.

This guy was seriously getting on the Directors' nerves. He was interrupted, TWICE! Nobody does that to him.

"Now listen her-" started the Director, only for him to get interrupted again.

"Hey, so are you a robot or is that just a suit? It looks pretty cool." Saitama said to one of the heroes.

The man was wearing a silver suit of armor. There were energy nodes located on his shoulders and chest. It looked pretty light.

The man just nodded at the compliment, not answering Saitama's question. The Director, having his patience tested trying to talk to Saitama, decided to change the subject and introduced his bodyguards.

"Ah, yes. This is Key. He's one of my bodyguards." The Director pointed at the other man "This is Typhoon."

Typhoon was wearing a black haori, with his hero name on the back of it. He has waist-length blue hair. He had a strong muscular face, but somehow looked a little feminine, maybe it's because of the hair.

"So, is Tyrone a guy or girl?" bluntly questioned Saitama.

The three other people in the room were quiet, reeling at how stupid this man is. Typhoon is obviously a male.

Typhoon answered Saitama in a cold voice. "I am a male. And my name isn't Tyrone, it's Typhoon."

"Ty Moon?" said Saitama

"No, Typhoon" replied Typhoon

"Tycoon?"

Typhoon just stayed silent. Tycoon was the closest thing he was going to get. The Director gave a strained smile and laughed.

"Now on to official matters. You are my property and you will join the Heroes Association!" The Director repeated.

"You already said that, and I said no. So no." replied Saitama.

"No liste-" tried the Director.

"So, can I go now?" said Saitama

"Wha- No!" replied the Director.

"Ok, so I'm going to leave." said Saitama. He stood up from his gold chair and walked away.

"Come back! What the hell! I didn't finish yet and-" The Director kept ranting angrily. But in the middle of it, he realized he was just talking to thin air.

The Director's face was all red, and he looked like he was going to break down. His two bodyguards gave a quiet nod of understanding and left the room as well, leaving him alone.

The Director curled up into a ball and started to cry. His sobs started out slow, and in short bursts. Eventually, he just let go and let it all out.

In the Directors office, which was usually quiet and peaceful, you could only hear the loud sobs of a broken man.

* * *

 **Two OC's were introduced today.**

" **Key" by A Prick**

" **Typhoon" by Oro03910**

 **So there, another update after like 6 months. Enjoy.**

 **Oh! And before I forget, here's the description for Zero, I forgot to edit and put in a desc for him, so here's it is. This was the desc from "THE CREATOR and Hydra" The person who made Zero.**

 **Shion (Zero) has black, short, spiky hair, green eyes, is 5'8 in feet, which would be 174 cm. He typically wears long black pants with a matching black jacket that he wears open and a white undershirt. People think he wears them to look intimidating, but in reality, he's just wearing his pajamas that he was too lazy to take off and a jacket he bought at a store down the street from his apartment in T-City.**


	6. Chapter 6

Saitama was waiting in the room leading to the Director's office, wondering how he was going to get out of said room. There were no elevators, no stairs. Just walls. He didn't really want to break the walls either, they looked rather expensive and he didn't want to pay for repairs with his non-existent money.

He was startled out of his musings by a loud cry coming from the Director's office. They then became loud sobs. Saitama sorta wanted to check, but he had a low opinion of the Director so he just ignored it and went back to pondering how to escape the room.

A few minutes passed before he noticed the 2 bodyguards who were supposed to be guarding the Director outside the Directors room. Both of them were avoiding looking at his general direction.

So, being the ingenious godlike bald man he was, he decided to ask how to get out.

"Hey, you guys, Ty-loon and Key right?" Saitama asked, not realizing how pissed 'Ty-loon' was looking.

Typhoon muttered, "It's Typhoon you bald asshole..." Key was laughing.

Saitama ignored the mutter. "So, how do you leave this room?" Neither of the two answered his question. So, he asked again. And again. And again. Until one of them decided to finally answer his question.

Eventually, one of them broke. Surprisingly it wasn't Typhoon, but Key. "To get out of the room, you need an identification so the room can teleport you out, dumbass."

Unfortunately for both of them, Saitama didn't have an identification because he was super-hibernating for 300 years.

"Ah, I see.." Saitama said "So, I don't have one. Can I borrow one of yours?"

Key groaned. He wanted as little interaction possible with this bald freak. "No. The identifications are in a data storage meaning that I can't give you mine nor can you get anyone else's."

Saitama frowned. His future was looking rather bleak. There were no other options other than breaking the walls, but he didn't really want to do that. Sadly, to him, there was no other choice.

He sighed and resigned himself. "Brace yourselves you two," Saitama said. Key and Typhoon looked at each other, confused and amused.

Key decided to humor the bald man and asked "Brace for what?" Saitama didn't reply. Key glared at him and muttered insults loudly under his breath, but didn't confront him directly. He saw the offensive power on the man. He reduced the most influential man on the planet into a sobbing mess if the loud sobs in the room behind them show anything.

Saitama held his hand out, in a flicking stance with the middle finger tensed against the thumb. He mentally prepared himself to do as little damage as he could to the surroundings whilst also breaking down a wall.

Key snickered, while Typhoon was watching with an impassive face.

Then, he flicked.

* * *

The people living near the Hero Association HQ, City A, were having a wonderful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, they also had direct protection from the monsters due to living near HA HQ.

Streets were flourishing with business, children were at home, doing school on a hologram computer. All was well and normal. That was until a massive shockwave shot out from the top of the HQ.

Now, when we talk about massive shockwave, we mean massive. Not the tiny shockwaves from 2 fighters from the DBZ universe. No, this was huge. The shockwave encompassed the city. All 5,000 miles of it. Then, chunks of walls began raining down from the top of the HQ.

As you can guess, chaos ensued.

The people of the city did a 180 personality shift from the happy people they were, too frightened mobs of humans. They all wanted to leave the city, thinking that there was a monster attack. People knocked others out, some nearly killing, just so they can get out quicker.

Monster attacks happen often in the world conquered by monsters. And the cities that get attacked often become ruined. Humanity has managed to classify them by simple letter grading. Grade F to grade SSS. Grade F is around 10-20 wolf leveled monsters, lead by a tiger leveled monster. Grade SSS is an army of monsters, with many dragon leveled being lead by a god leveled monster.

Luckily, a group of heroes stationed at City A came to the scene. They stood on the walls of City A.

The leader of them (in his mind) was called "The Ascendant". He was the strongest in the group, nearly on par with the number one S-rank (in his mind). He was C class rank 298 though.

With the wind caressing his slicked long blond hair, and chiseled face, he addressed the people of City A. He struck his hand to the side causing his black and red cape to flutter.

"People of City A! I, The Ascendant, has come to protect you and this city from the monster attack! Yours truly will save you all! Praise me!" With the sun behind him, the wind hitting his lustrous cape, he looked akin to a god (in his mind). He postured his head back and laughed.

Unfortunately, to the people of City A, this man has a reputation for being extremely unreliable. So, this caused more panic.

A man, the actual leader of the group, hit Ascendant's head. "Stupid." The other heroes in the group applauded the man for hitting the idiot.

This was Living Dead, hero rank A 143. He was dressed in a black cape that covered his body, with a collar reaching above this head. It complemented his pale skin rather well though, looking similar to Dracula.

"People of City A!" Living Dead shouted "The heroes are here! You are going to-" he was cut off. An aftershock hit them like a 40 ton 18 wheeler.

The sentence cut only caused more panic to poor old City A.

* * *

 **Look at that folks. A 1k word chapter. Writing is hard you know. But really, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Feels nice. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter!**

 **OC's introduced in the chapter:**

 **Living Dead by Bomberguy789**

 **The Ascendant by a prick**


	7. Chapter 7

Saitama was on top of a tower. A tower that used to be the Directors waiting room and office. With said Director and guards being nowhere in sight.

Saitama sighed. He tried, he really did. Unfortunately, a tiny fraction of his limitless strength was still enough to level a large city. He hoped he didn't kill the guards or Director. Even if he had a low opinion of them, doesn't mean he wants them dead.

He looks down from the top of the ruined tower and is surprised to see a city-wide panic. Fires were everywhere, buildings crushed by giant boulders of black metal, stores were being raided, people were killing one another. The heroes were trying and failing to contain the mob of panicked people.

Then, something clicked. He probably caused this. This mess of a city. The thick fear and panic in the air.

Damn.

Well, at least he's out of the tower now. He just needs to figure out how to fix the mess he made.

* * *

S-rank Hail Storm of Horror was having an awful day. First, it was some baldy destroying Charanko's fragile ego. Then, it was some nameless C-rank that got ahead of several A and S ranks and got the bald freak to go to HQ. Then, HQ calling her in to calm down a false monster alert at HQ.

She looked in the direction of City A, seeing a massive blob of panicked energy.

Tatsumaki's protege closed her grey clouded eyes in frustration and sighed. She quickly moved her blind eyes towards the most familiar blob of emotional energy with her sloppy bob hair brushing her face due to the sudden movement.

Even though she was around 100 or so years, she had aged well.

"Charanko, come with me. Get the Planty guy too. The rest of you, shoo." She took Charanko because he was her good friend and Planty because he was a medic, who knows what people do to each other during a city-wide panic. B-rank Doctor Thorn (Planty) sighed in exasperation and started to follow her.

She started to leave the museum that formerly held the Foolish Baldy only to slam face first into a wall.

She heard several poorly hidden snickers from several heroes. Yes, this was a horrible day for her.

Nevertheless, she gathered her bruised dignity and again tried to leave the premise. Keyword tried. She hit several walls in the attempt. Several curses were also involved.

Eventually, Charanko just guided her out. Not without several heroes laughing their asses off. She let them know how exactly how she felt by dousing them in negative emotions. The laughter stopped immediately. Their pale grimaced faces caused her such pleasure.

The blind woman let out her perfected signature creepy laugh and left with Charanko and Doctor Thorn.

* * *

About 30 minutes had passed by in the city, and the panic only grew worse. People actually forgot all about the monster attack. The reason why the panic grew worse was that of themselves. All the crimes that were happening during the mass panic made people fear.

Then, everyone was calm. A massive amount of positive energy was being generated from happy memories of the crowd. Yes, the Hail Storm of Horror had come with her little crew.

She was above the city, several veins were popping from her temple, showing the stress and effort of manipulating the energy from a couple of hundred thousand panicked individuals. Furthermore, she was also exposed to their memories, all the panic and fear along with happiness and other strong emotions.

Due to the hundred thousand conflicting emotions, she was on the verge of having an emotional breakdown herself. At most, she could keep up the positive energy for about a minute or so.

Luckily, the few seconds of time were enough for the heroes to calm everyone down. Doctor Thorn got to work and started healing several wounded people while Charanko was using his status to continue calming people down.

She shut off the stream of positive emotions and immediately felt a release of pressure that was nearly crushing her cranium disappear. Then, she fainted. And fell. A hero quickly rushed in and caught her falling form.

Things were looking up for City A and it's people. Everything was slowly getting back in order.

Then an actual monster attack was attracted by all the noise.

The Ascendant, doing nothing but looking around on top of the wall, saw the mass of monsters. "Ha! A mere monster attack graded A? With a snap of my fingers, this army will be turned into dust!" All this bravado was negated by his shaky voice and wet pants.

All the effort made by the heroes disappeared because of one dumbass hero. Once again, City A and its inhabitants descended into a worse chaos.

* * *

 **Another chapter so soon? Yea. Hopefully, the shortness can be ignored by this bonus chapter. SO! I tried to make this chapter a little more serious due to what happened in the previous chapters. No worries, the humor will come back soon.. I hope.**

 **One more thing, should I put the desc made by the creators of the OC's in the author notes? I tried to put them into the narration in small doses trying to avoid an info dump, dunno how that turned out.**

 **OC's introduced in this chapter:**

 **Hail Storm of Horror by Childish 'paw**

 **Doctor Thorn by duskrider**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

In this monster riddled world, there exist some areas. These areas are places where neither monster nor human lived. Discovered by one of the past era's heroes, they decided to name it after him.

The King Zones. These zones are literal nightmares for any superhero, villain, or monster. The King's Zones have a variety of effects on their victims, the most common being loss of powers. Some other effects are hallucinogens, bizarre and extreme climate changes, and heavier or lighter gravity.

These Zones were exactly where the Director, Key, and Typhoon were teleported to after Saitama's flick.

See, as elite guards of one of the most influential men on the face of the planet, they would always have a plan and never underestimate a threat. Even if it was an ancient bald man in pajamas finger flicking a wall.

Right before Saitama flicked, Key opened a portal under him and Typhoon, and one under the Director. It was supposed to teleport them away to a secret bunker under the HQ, but unfortunately, the power of Saitama's flick caught Key off guard and messed up the teleportation coordinates.

* * *

A small black portal above an icy wasteland opened up. From it dropped a man in a slim hi-tech suit, a long blue haired man, and a double-chinned man in a white suit.

Luckily, the portal was low hanging, so the three men didn't have any injuries besides some bruises and being slightly ruffled from the power of the flick. They dropped one by one on top of each other, and then the portal closed.

None of them were unconscious, so they did not die of pneumonia or frostbite in the ice.

"Oh my god! Why the hell is it so goddamn cold!" exclaimed Key. His suit was not adjusted for the extreme negative temperatures of the wasteland, it was more of a damage resistance kind of suit. Under him, the two other men weren't faring much better.

Typhoon had a glare that was colder than the wasteland around them, and it was all focused on Key. "Where did you send us?" said Typhoon through ground teeth.

"Yes," the Director followed up, "Where did you send us?"

Key nervously laughed, "You see… I don't know." Right after saying that, he tried to defend himself. "But! But! But! I was caught off guard by that baldy! Ok? It was an honest mistake that anybody would do!"

The Director and Typhoon calmed down after that. They couldn't blame Key, without him they probably would've died. Furthermore, nobody expected that inhuman godlike level of strength.

Even with the sharp wind hitting him, Typhoon could feel a cold sweat forming on his back from just imagining the power of that man. He decided to put it at the back of his mind, and get to the important task at hand, getting out of the wasteland.

Typhoon sighed "Alright, just get off me first."

Quickly, they got off one another. "Damnit! It's even colder than before now!" said Key through shaking teeth.

Having enough of the cold, the Director said "It doesn't matter! We'll be back at the HQ soon if you open your damn portals!"

Key nodded and tried to open a portal. Nothing happens. He kept trying, and still, nothing happened.

The men felt a fear creeping up their legs. The Director and Typhoon looked Key right in the eyes. It was a silent stare off for a while.

….

….

….

"You… You teleported us to a _fucking_ King Zone." said the blue haired man, poison and desperation dripping from every word. He started to chuckle. Then it grew to a full blown laugh. Eventually, they all started to laugh. A laugh full of pain, giving up, and despair.

A single word summarized the men's thoughts pretty well.

'Shit.'

* * *

Meanwhile, in City A, a mass panic was happening. The citizens were in fear. Criminals were panicking. Hell, even the damn heroes were panicking.

It was to be expected after all. There have been 5 Grade A monster attacks in the history of humanity. Each and every one of those nearly wiped out the entirety of the human race. The only reason that they had classifications above that was for the situation where an attack above A grade did happen.

Simply put, they were absolutely fucked.

Well, that would be the case if there wasn't a certain bald man residing in the city.

Saitama looked at the incoming monster horde from the top of the tower. He also looked at the city-wide panic down below. One thought that stood out in his mind was:

'How did that guy yell so loud that the entire city heard him?'

He sighed, knowing that he might never find the answer. His eyes looked apathetically at the horde. Since it was his fault, he might as well fix it. Well, not that he had any other choice. If he didn't, he would've stayed up at night from the guilt.

The bald-headed god stood from the ledge he was sitting on. He bent his knees, preparing to jump out the city and in front of the monster horde.

He tensed up and released with the tower underneath him crumbling from the force exerted on it. It was like a bullet from a gun. Except imagine the gun as a satellite laser and the bullet was well, a laser. Meaning that Saitama overshot his jump by quite a bit and landed around a thousand miles away from the city.

In a crater spanning down near 500 meters was Saitama. He grumbled "This damn strength, gotta control it sometime.."

Getting the feel for his overall power, he adjusted the force of his jump. Now instead of a satellite laster, it was only a bombshell shot from a tank. Quite the improvement.

He jumped out the crater and started bunny hopping his way back. His initial jump was only one direction and the distance he covered with his jumps made it easy for him to go back to City A.

With one last jump, he was in front of the monsters. Out the corner of his eye, he saw a camera on the walls. He remembered seeing a big T.V screen on several of the buildings showing the ground.

'So this was how they heard that guy. That's dumb.' thought Saitama, unworried that he was the only thing between a monster horde and a city.

Grade A monster hordes are several folds higher than the grade under it, Grade B. The reason being that it was nearly the same as an S level horde, having several dragon levels in it with demon levels as foot soldiers. The only difference was that it had no leader. This could've been far worse though, as, without a leader, there was only chaos in the horde. Chaos + chaos do not mix well.

Saitama started to stretch and started to try and hold back even more. The flick from last time caused such damage, so he didn't punch.

He held his arm out once more, fingers poised to flick. And he did.

Unfortunately for him and people in the future, holding back did nothing. A flick was hard to slow down. It was like trying to sneeze while your eyes are open, impossible.

So the results were…

 _A huge fucking gorge the size of the Grand Canyon several times over, plus raining monster parts._

* * *

 **END OF STORY**

 **Bada bing, bada boom. 1.2 k words, lets goo!**

 **I decided to put in what happened to the trio of important people to fill the word count to inform you of what happened to them.**

 **So yea, no new OC's. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
